


Distractions

by benevolentJester



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, First published fic, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, didn't know there was a tag for that oh man, first smut, just a bit, yoosung gets the succ™ and his guild overhears him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolentJester/pseuds/benevolentJester
Summary: Yoosung trembled at the sudden onslaught of pleasure and froze, covering his mouth. His eyes widened and his heart rammed in his chest. But it was too late.
“Shooting star, you alright man? What’s going on?”
Oh god. Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod--
They heard him. 
His guild members heard him moan into the mic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightt I finally got around to finishing this lolol. I've been meaning to write this for a while-- the idea struck me from somewhere and someone mentioned it on tumblr and yeah... here we are ahah. This is my first published fic ~ever~ so pls be gentle ty. Enjoy ;)

You blearily sat up, blinking your eyes open.

 

The room was dark, you noted first. You squinted as you took in your surroundings, still not quite understanding where you were. A moment passed as you allowed yourself a chance to wake up on its own. Finally, the fog seemed to clear as memories of the day before came rushing back.

 

_Oh yeah that’s right._ you remembered, _I was helping Yoosung study wasn’t I?_

 

You were at your boyfriend, Yoosung’s, apartment. You had helped him study for a big test coming up in a couple days the night before that was critical to his degree and ended up staying the night. This happened fairly often, as you practically lived there anyways, so neither of you minded.

 

_I must’ve fell asleep_ , you thought, sitting up, the comforter pooling onto your lap. You looked around and confirmed that, yes, the lights were off and that this was indeed your boyfriend’s apartment. _What time is it?_   You wondered, _and where’s Yoosung?_

 

You glanced over to the desk, where, to no one’s surprise, Yoosung was sitting, the computer screen in front of him lighting up his features. He was wearing his gaming headset and looked entirely engrossed in whatever he was fighting, his face scrunched up, eyes never leaving the screen. His left hand was concentrated on pressing his hotkeys for his attacks and skills, while his right lay on top of his mouse, moving from target to target. Yoosung would occasionally mumble some sort of encouragement or command to his guild members with a curse thrown in here and there. _Of course that’s where he’d be._ You chuckled fondly as you watched him from afar, remembering that he and his guild were fighting some ultra rare raid boss tonight. He had looked so cute telling you about it over coffee the afternoon before:

 

_“...And when you beat it, it’s supposed to drop this super sweet helm that grants 10% extra points to all your stats-- how awesome is that?? It looks soo cool too, it has, like, horns and these patterns on it and--”_

 

You smile again, recalling the memory. He really was too cute. With his little barrette, how he made you your favorite coffee in the morning--complete with his adorable latte art--along with his special omurice, how much he blushes when you give him surprise kisses, and how his eyes shut tight the moment he cums--

 

Oh.

 

You looked over at Yoosung again.

 

You just came up with a wonderful idea.

 

You slowly got up from the bed and stealthily made your way over to his chair, taking extra care not to make any noise. You stood next to him placing your hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

 

“O-oh! MC, I thought you were still asleep. Did I wake you?”

 

Yoosung gave you a quick smile before shifting his eyes back to the screen, his bangs bobbing at the movement. You noticed he wasn’t wearing his barrette at the moment. How rare.

 

“No you’re fine baby. I was just wondering where you were. I forgot you had an important raid tonight.” You lied, smiling sweetly. “I’m just gonna get a glass of water and head back to bed.”

 

“Oh okay… I should be done soon, so I’ll join ya in a bit.” He flushed at the nickname, putting all his concentration into not looking at you. Cute.

 

You hummed in affirmation and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before making your way into the kitchen, pretending to grab something before walking back into the main room. Yoosung was glued to the computer screen again, not even acknowledging your presence.

 

Perfect.

 

You smirked, getting down on your hands and knees and crawling your way under his desk. You settled in front of his legs, peering up at his face.

 

Still nothing.

 

You were grinning ear to ear now.

 

You internally cheered at your small success as you started to place lingering touches on his thighs, pressing ever so little into the soft skin.

 

You managed to get a reaction out of him that time, receiving quite the jolt from him.

 

“M-MC! God you scared the crap outta me! What are you doing under there?? You’re gonna distract me from my game…!”

 

_Sweetie, that is_ exactly _what I’m trying to do._ You thought, suppressing the bubble of laughter threatening to burst at his reaction.

 

“Just relax cutie, I just wanna be closer to you right now. You won’t even know I’m here.” Like hell he wasn’t gonna know you were there with what you had in mind. But this was Yoosung, any sort of reassurement like that would have him second guessing himself. He was just too fun to tease. You agreed with Seven on that.

 

“...Okay… If you say so…” He furrowed his eyebrows at you. He looked skeptical for a split second before turning his attention back to the raid. “Sorry guys, I was just talking to my girlfriend really quick…”

 

You smirked as you traced your fingers further up his thigh to your real destination. He tensed at your actions, mind suddenly catching up to your true motive.

 

“MC, wait please, not now, anytime but now-- this raid is really important and I need to concentrate--” He panicked, stopping mid rant with a sharp intake of breath as you grew bolder and palmed his crotch. His face flushed at your ministrations and he covered his mic in order to cover up his unsteady breathing.

 

“Hmm~ But I thought you were one of the best LOLOL players _Yoosungie?_   A little thing like _this_ surely won’t be able to break your concentration… right?” You purred, looking up at him under your lashes. He sputtered at the nickname, whipping his face away from you, eyes flickering back and forth from the screen, to anywhere but you. You noticed that the tips of his ears were red now. You giggled.

 

After a beat, Yoosung huffed, turning back towards you. He glared at you for a moment before looking back at his screen, releasing the mic from his grip.

 

You turned back to the task in front of you, finding the zipper to his fly and slowly pulling it down to reveal his not-so-subtle erection. _He_ is _enjoying this._ You scoffed. _Pervert._

 

“--Alright Saturn and Comet, both of you should start flanking the monster on either sides and spam your attacks as much as you can. Neptune and Jupiter, keep up the speed and offensive buffs on the team-- especially on S and C. Pluto be careful, don’t get too close. Pull back and keep tabs on everyone’s health while I go in and-- _ahh~!_ ”

 

Yoosung trembled at the sudden onslaught of pleasure and froze, covering his mouth. His eyes widened and his heart rammed in his chest. But it was too late.

 

“Shooting star, you alright man? What’s going on?”

 

Oh god. Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod--

 

They heard him.

 

His guild members heard him _moan_ into the mic.

 

Yoosung took a few shaky breaths to try to compose himself, “Y-yeah, no I’m good. Just fine. My stomach’s just bothering me is all… haha…Must’ve ate something bad at school yesterday…”

 

“...Alright dude if you say so.”

 

Yoosung sighed. _They don’t suspect anything. Thank god._ Yoosung relaxed. He went to brush some sweat from his brow when his gaze shifted and landed on you and his brain short circuited.

 

You, his girlfriend--his incredibly cute, sweet, precious, _hot_ girlfriend--were mouthing his erection through his boxers, making obscene little moans and noises that would rile anyone up. Your eyes were closed in concentration, set on your task. Your tongue was everywhere, set on making everything as wet as possible. You opened your eyes and pulled away a moment later as you deemed the fabric in between you and your prize to be of no use any longer. The boxers were quickly pulled down to his ankles along with his pants and you dove in for the kill, locking eyes with Yoosung.

 

His eyes were dark now, clouding over with lust as he bit his lip in an attempt to stop his moans and any other embarrassing sounds from tumbling out. He could only watch with a weird mix of arousal, annoyance, and desperation as you lowered your lips to his weeping cock. Your tongue circled the head and you slowly started to bob your head, tongue tracing patterns across his hot length.

 

Yoosung gasped, grip on his mouse tightening as he tried to will the amazing feeling away in order to concentrate on the raid. He assured his guild members that he was fine (again, with little success) and stared at the screen, gaze unfocused. He was panting now, visibly less concentrated than before. His commands came out in rasps and with uncertainty, a stark change from the determined confidence he had earlier. He was coming undone and you both knew it. You were impressed by how long he was restraining himself. You had thought that the second your lips wrapped around his cock that he’d be gone. It seems he had more control than you thought. You pulled off his length and smirked, languidly stroking him and watched the beads of precum drip down onto your hand. You had him in the palm of your hand. _Literally_ , you smirked. Quite literally indeed.

 

You descended again, your head bobbing and hand stroking around the excess that couldn’t quite fit in your mouth. You sped up your actions--craving, _needing_ \--the moment for when he came undone.

 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait long.

 

Yoosung released a high pitched moan, threading his fingers through your hair until he found a suitable amount to grab onto. His head rolled back onto his chair, lolling off to his right shoulder as his moans grew louder with each passing second, LOLOL the last thing on his mind. His face was flushed all the way up to his ears and he looked positively _wrecked._ His eyes were shut tight, tears beginning to form at the corners as you watched his chest heave erratically to match his panting and stuttering breaths. He started thrusting his hips into your mouth, craving your tight, delicious heat. Yoosung’s thrusts grew faster and you complied, deep-throating him with little to no resistance. The room was filled with his moans and whines and the increasing chanting of your name, along with the creaking protest of his chair in response to his strong thrusts. Your mouth was making the filthiest of noises as you moaned around his cock, saliva and precum dripping, sending delicious vibrations along his length. You were getting wetter by the second, your hand dropping to your sex, rubbing your clit in an attempt to get yourself off. At your moan, Yoosung opened his eyes and matched your heated gaze with one of his own. He released his loudest moan yet as he drank in the sight of you on your knees touching yourself with his cock wrapped around your lips.

 

That was it.

 

He was gone.

 

Yoosung rolled his head back and came with a shout of your name as he finally came undone, hot, thick ropes of cum hitting the back of your throat. His dick twitched in your mouth as he rode out the last of his intense orgasm. You grabbed onto his hips as a lifeline as you drank him in, swallowing every last drop of his cum. You came off his now soft dick with a pop and sat up, regaining your breath. The room was silent aside from both of your panting and slowing breaths, both coming down from your high.

 

Another beat passed before Yoosung’s headphones starting blaring with his guild members concern. It was so loud even you could hear them. You watched Yoosung with bated breath as he glared at the screen and adjusted his headphones before responding, eyes flickering to you suddenly, much darker than before.

 

“Sorry guys something came up. Gotta take care of something. Later.” His voice was husky and low, sending shivers up your spine. You had never seen him log out of LOLOL as fast as he just did, ripping the headphones off his head and leaning back, eyes trained on you. He smirked as his eyes narrowed into something dangerous. Something _filthy._

 

“Hmm… Somebody’s been _very_ naughty... haven’t you, MC? Such a bad girl… Doing dirty things like that and disobeying me. I’ll have to punish you for that ya know.”

 

Oh so he was feeling dominant tonight was he?

 

You had no problem with that.

 

You rubbed your thighs together and nodded, looking up at him shyly. You didn’t mind being on the submissive side tonight, especially when Yoosung was being so _assertive_. It was such a rare, delicious sight. You couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“Good girl. Now lie on the bed for me. I’m gonna make you scream my name all night long.”

 

You both clambered to bed, Yoosung on top of you, already getting to work.

 

_It’s gonna be a long night,_ you thought before succumbing to the building pleasure that was Yoosung.

 

~

 

“NoooooOOOOO. Oh my god why. Whyyyyyyyy?!”

 

You awoke to a groan and some anguished cries. You rolled over, meeting Yoosung’s bright purple eyes, which were wide in a strange mix of embarrassment, shame, and astonishment? Pride? He was staring at his phone, scrolling through some sort of chat. You grinned. You knew exactly what that was.

 

“Your guild talkin’ about your _lewd_ performance last night, babe?” You giggled, brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes. He always looked so beautiful in the morning, like the sun. He was your sun. He flushed at your reminder of last night’s _activities._

 

“How did-? Gahhh… They’re making fun of me MC! They even praised you… saying you ‘conquered the beast’ and other ridiculous stuff… so mean MC… comfort me~”

 

You rolled your eyes at his childishness before giving in and shuffling closer, wrapping your arms around him in an embrace, running your fingers through his hair.

 

“Did you guys beat that monster in the end?” You asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Oh yeah we did! They even left me some loot from it! Lemme see…” He beamed, leaning his head towards your hand in approval before checking his character’s mailbox.

 

A quiet moment passed as you continued to dote your boyfriend as he searched for the message a guild member sent him. Suddenly you started as a loud and unexpected groan came from Yoosung.

 

“Wh-what’s wrong Yoo? Didn’t get the helm you wanted or something?”

 

“N-no I got that but- god now they’re just messing with me I swear to god-” He muttered before selecting a piece of armour and holding up his phone screen to show you the equipment’s stats:

 

_Belt of Chastity_

_Ultra-rare item_

_Grants user 50+ Armour, 20+ Strength, +5% HP_

_Notes: A chastity belt?!?! Oh, that's gonna chafe my willy_

 

You snorted as you read the description before bursting into laughter. Tears welled at the corners of your eyes and you rolled onto your back, holding your stomach in an attempt to calm yourself. You heard Yoosung groan again in embarrassment as you finally managed to settle down, rubbing the tears that managed to run down your cheeks. Oh my god they were good. You were _never_ going to live this down and you’re sure as hell that his guild wasn’t either. This was too perfect. You’d have to thank his guild members the next time you logged into LOLOL.

 

“MC~ Now _you’re_ bullying me! So mean~! I thought you loved meee” Yoosung sniffed, bringing out the puppy eyes. He knew you were always weak for _The Look™._

 

“Always the dramatic~” You giggled, kissing his cheeks and nose, earning some giggles in return.

 

“It does have some pretty good stats though, Yoosungie… you should consider it-”

 

“Nope!! Not gonna happen. No way. Nuh uh.”

 

You laughed as you both cuddled for the remainder of the morning, basking in each other’s company.

 

The next raid was planned for the following week and you were _definitely_ going to make full use of it once again.

 

Next week couldn’t come fast enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't remember if they ever mentioned the names of Yoosung's guild members, so I just decided to name them all after space... things... lmao (stickin' to the theme here okay I thought it was pretty clever pfft).
> 
> Also I got the chastity belt item desc. from urban dictionary after the idea hit me last minute ahah. You can check it out here http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=chastity+belt&defid=336939
> 
> Thanks again for reading!! Kudos/comments are appreciated ;u;   
> You can find me on tumblr @ maid707 (talk about mm with me pls im obsessed :'D)


End file.
